


I Don't Do That Anymore...But I'll Make An Exception

by NickelbackVEVO



Series: The Scent of Randy [2]
Category: iCarly
Genre: BDSM, Crack, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut, i actually hate my life, i could have spent this time working on my apush essay but nope, i turned in a piece of shit essay about the mexican-american war for this, i turned it in early so i could do this, if i fail apush i'm blaming nickelodeon for airing icarly, yes gibby is an adult, yes. icarly bdsm.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickelbackVEVO/pseuds/NickelbackVEVO
Summary: After the death of her beloved Randy, Francine Briggs didn't think she could move on. Ten years pass, and the pain has not ceased. But when she goes to the Groovy Smoothie to drink the pain away, she walks in on a scene she won't soon forget. (Part 2 to The Scent of Randy)





	

**Author's Note:**

> i pray for death everyday but it does not come.

It had been ten years since that fateful evening. Francine couldn't get him out of her brain. Randy Jackson. Just hearing his name aroused her, but almost immediately sent her spiraling into a state of depression. She thought her days were numbered the last time she saw the American Idol judge, but her yoga routine had proven too effective. She was well into her 70s by now, and her health still had not significantly deteriorated. That is, her physical health was fine. Her mental health was another story altogether.

Francine had been in a depressive episode ever since the last drop of Randy's love had run out all those years ago. His powerful bust did not supply her as long as her lover intended.

Francine had begun to drink. She brought alcohol in with her every day at school. The students never noticed the flask, or her red, puffy eyes. They didn't notice the stench of alcohol that wreaked throughout the classroom. They didn't notice a thing.

Well, Freddie did notice the empty jar on her desk labeled Randall, in my pussy for but a moment, in my heart forever. And he called for Principal Franklin. Needless to say, Francine did not have a reliable income after that event.

Jobless, alone, heartbroken. Francine had no one.

A far too sober, lonely Francine Briggs stumbled into the Groovy Smoothie, knowing T-Bo would have something illegal on him to dull the pain. What she saw instead was utterly shocking.

There was T-Bo, fly down, dick being sucked by a pudgy young man. No, it couldn't be.

" ** _GIBBY???_** " Francine screeched.

Gibby pulled away from the older man quickly, revealing T-Bo's monster cock in the process.

"Miss Briggs!" Gibby yelled, "I'm in town to see my mom! I'm 19 I swear!"

"God damn it, Gibby, I fucking know that. I saw your piece of shit name and date of birth on my class roster every day."

"Y-you remembered? After all these years?" The young fat man's voice was filled with tenderness. Francine could feel her heart swelling.

"Damn! Who's dick do I gotta suck to get my dick sucked around here?" T-Bo hollered.

The smoothie man was hotter than Francine remembered. And Gibby... _Gibby_. He was a _man_ now. He had grown from a scrawny piece of shit into a fat piece of ASS!

"Gibby, keep sucking. I'll grade you on it later."

"Okay?"

"OKAY WHAT???"

"Ma'am, okay ma'am."

Gibby's tongue resumed its movement around the smoothie master's cock, swirling around it at rapid speeds. Francine began to feel herself at the sight of her former student blowing the dreadlocks-bearing token character. Francine felt a rush of ecstasy fill her entire body as she came in time with T-Bo. The impaler of foods was certainly tired and done, but Francine wasn't. Realizing what the hell was going on, T-Bo got the fuck out of the Groovy Smoothy before the kinky shit went down.

Francine pulled a stick of impaled bagels, all impaled around the hole, and she demanded Gibby take off his pants. Gibby was more than aroused at this point, and he gladly complied.

"Now, Gibby, you did a very poor job at blowing T-Bo. For that you will be spanked." Gibby groaned in response as Francine beat his ass with the bagel stick. Francine seductively pulled off a bagel and gagged Gibby with it.

"Take off your shirt, bitch," she demanded.

"Eh cand. Eh deh doo dah anehmoh."

"What?" she said, pulling out the gluten-free alternative.

"I can't. I don't do that anymore."

Francine kissed him roughly, causing Gibby to grow ever-more erect.

"...But I can make an exception," he moaned. There was no way he would miss out on having sex with this sexy, wrinkled dominatrix.

Gibby pulled off his shirt in front of another person for the first time in years, exposing his fat, fleshy body. Francine admired every aspect of it. But there was no time for romance. It was time to FUCK. HARD.

Francine pushed Gibby onto a table and began to ride him, forcing an orgasm out of the young man within minutes.

"G-g-g- _ **GIBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_ " he screamed as he forcefully came inside his former teacher. Francine followed suit soon after.

Gibby put his clothes back on and limped out the door, which was strange, seeing as no one fucked his ass all night. He must have gotten beat up. Scratch that. That's exactly what happened. Gibby turned back and waved with a big, dumb smile on his face.

Francine knew Randy would want it to be this way. No more crying. No more alcohol. She was a different woman. Looking around the store, just to make sure no one had seen, she pulled the large, years old mason jar out of her pussy. In there was Gibby's semen. Now, she would not be looking for love. Francine would seek pleasure until she reunited with her Randy, and she would have the proof to show him she lived a long, happy life when they reunited at the pearly gates.

_Fin._


End file.
